Le seul point négatif
by Luniia
Summary: Réponse au 18e défi du Poney Fringant. Selon les adultes, qu'est-ce qui est le seul point négatif d'un banquet du 24 décembre chez Bilbon mais qui devient le moment le plus magique de la soirée pour les enfants?


**Notes de l'auteure:**

Ma réponse au 18e défi du Poney Fringant. Premier défi auquel je participe. Une des premières fic que j'ai écrit, de plus que c'est ultra court.

Le thème? Le temps des fêtes! Mon histoire se passe à Cul-de-Sac où Bilbon a organisé son habituel banquet du 24 décembre.

* * *

Quand le mois de décembre arrivait, la Comté était sans dessus dessous ; les cadeaux à acheter, les festins à organiser, les invitations à envoyer… Bref, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer lorsque Noël arrivait.

Cette année encore, Bilbon Saquet de Cul-de-Sac organisait un grand banquet le 24 décembre, sous invitations seulement. Tous ceux qui avaient reçu une invitation, une cinquantaine au moins, seraient bien entendu présents.

Ce fameux soir arriva bien vite et les invités arrivèrent au couché du soleil. Ceux-ci étaient tous des amis ou des membres de la famille de près ou de loin. Même les Saquet de Besace avaient été invités, plus pour ne pas les contrariés qu'autre chose.

Quand tout ce beau monde entra dans Cul-de-Sac, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations d'émerveillement ; toute la maison avait été somptueusement décorée pour l'occasion. Dans un coin du salon, on avait installé un buffet tellement gros qu'il aurait sans doute pu remplir le ventre d'au moins de double de Hobbits qui étaient présents.

Bilbon, qui accueillait ses invités, fut réjouit de la réaction de ces derniers.

À une heure avancée, tous purent conclure que monsieur Saquet avait bien réussis cette soirée : la musique était bonne, les décorations étaient magnifiques et la nourriture était divine. Le seul point négatif, selon les adultes, était de voir Bilbon assit sur une chaise en train de raconter ses curieuses histoires aux enfants Hobbits assis par terre autour de lui, comme à chaque année d'ailleurs, au grand désespoir des parents.

Mais pour les enfants, c'était le moment le plus magique de la soirée puisque les récits de monsieur Saquet les faisaient rêver en les traînant dans des contrés lointaines où habitaient ceux que les Hobbits appelaient les '' Grandes Gens ''.

Au moment où Bilbon racontait sa rencontre avec Elrond le Semi-Elfe et décrivait en détail à quoi ressemblait la Dernière Maison Simple, on entendit une petite voix s'exclamer :

- Et les Elfes, eux ? Dîtes m'sieur Bilbon ! Comment ils fêtent Noël ?

Tous les enfants, les adultes aussi, se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui avait parlé. Celui-ci n'était nul autre que Samsagace Gamegie, un petit Hobbit qui avait à peine six ans dont les joues prirent une couleur rouge tomate lorsqu'il réalisa que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui. De son côté, Bilbon ne pu que faire un sourire attendris et amusé à cet enfant qui était complètement captivé par ses récits, surtout lorsque les Elfes entraient en scène.

- Eh bien mon petit Sam, dit Bilbon, sache que ne suit pas un expert sur les coutumes et les fêtes elfiques. Mais je peux tout de même te dire que les elfes ne fêtent pas Noël. Ils fêtent plutôt l'arrivé de l'hiver, soit le 21 décembre. D'après ce que je sais, ils organisent de grands banquets ou ils boivent, dansent et chantent des chansons pour célébrer l'arrivée de la saison nouvelle, comme ils le font à chaque solstice et à chaque équinoxe. Es-tu satisfait de ma réponse ?

- Oui m'sieur mais j'ai une autre question…, répondit le petit Hobbit avec hésitation.

- Quoi donc ? Allons ne soit pas timide petit !

Sam garda le silence, hésitant à poser sa question. Après un moment, il prit une grande inspiration et, encourager par le sourire que lui fit Bilbon, il demanda d'une petite voix :

- C'est… c'est vrai que c'est les Elfes qui font tomber la neige avec leurs anneaux magiques ?

Bilbon ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Eh bien Sam, tu as beaucoup d'imagination, ma foi ! Non malheureusement, ce n'est pas la magie des Elfes qui fait tombé la neige…

Sam lui fit un énorme sourire et il lui rendit.

- Bien… où en étais-je…

- Au moment où vous racontiez votre rencontre avec le seigneur de Foncombe je crois mon oncle.

Bilbon se tourna vers la personne qui avait parler qui n'était nul autre que son neveu, Frodon, qui n'avait pas manquer une miette de son récit.

- À oui ! Merci mon cher Frodon ! Ma rencontre avec Elrond… un sage parmi les sages…

Et Bilbon reprit là où il s'était arrêté, sous les regards émerveillés des enfants et ceux exaspérés des adultes.


End file.
